LDR
by Seemp Vruul
Summary: Kata orang, LDR —Long Distance Relationship, cukup berat dijalani, terutama bagi pasangan yang baru saja memutuskan untuk memulai hubungan baru mereka. Setidaknya, tidak semua orang merasa begitu bukan? [USUK]. Oneshoot. DLDR? :3


Kata orang, LDR —Long Distance Relationship, cukup berat dijalani, terutama bagi pasangan yang baru saja memutuskan untuk memulai hubungan baru mereka.

**Long Distance Relationship**

Disclaimer :

Axis Power — Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya

This fanfict original created by me

Thanks a much for readers-tachi for reading my first fiction USUK!

Warnings :

Semi AU, typo, semi OOC, maybe GARING, absurd, garings, lebays, BL, oneshoot, etc.

.

.

Happy Reading!

_LDR _:_LDR_ merupakan singkatan dari _Long Distance Relationship_ yang artinya adalah hubungan jarak jauh.

Bruk—

Arthur menutup buku tebalnya tersebut, lalu mendengus. Apanya yang LDR? Toh mereka aru saja bertemu, sampai bos Alfred mengganggu momen menyenangkan mereka, menelpon pemuda hamburger-freak itu, memberi titah padanya agar kembali ke New York dan berakhir dengan sumpah serapah Arthur yang —Yah... ngambek.

Alfred sampai dilema setengah mati dibuatnya.

"Haaah..."

Memang benar Hubungan Jarak Jauh.

Ia —Arthur, sama sekali tak mengerti jalan pikiran pemuda Amerika tersebut.

Bagaimana mungkin ada orang yang baru saja mendeklarasikan perasaannya, namun pada detik itu pula, orang itu meninggalkannya sampai bulan depan?

Anehnya, Arthur menerimanya (sungguh, ia berani bersumpah bahwa kala itu hanya kecelakaan belaka, ia tak benar-benar menerimanya) dan beberapa saat kemudian, Alfred F. Jones menghilang di pandangan mata.

Apa mereka berdua telah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih? Entahlah, hanya _Mint Bunny Flying_ yang tahu.

"_Aku akan kembali bulan depan. Tunggu hero-mu ini ya!"_

—Setelah berdadah-ria beserta bernarsis-ria yang untungnya Arthur dapat menahan dirinya agar tak menyepak pemuda berkacamata itu, tinggallah si pemuda British bungsu (jangan hitung Peter, ia telah diadopsi oleh Berwarld Oxenstierna dan Tino Vӓinӓmӧinёn) itu sendirian, yang diam-diam dicuri-curi intip oleh ketiga kakaknya yang tengah bernosebleed-ria, mengutuk atau sekedar menyumpah serapahi Alfred, dan yang terakhir, memandang stoic adegan romansa ini.

Sungguh pengalaman nista.

Sebenarnya, Alfred F. Jones merupakan adik asuhnya dahulu, yang entah mengapa, kini tubuhnya bahkan lebih besar dibandingkan Arthur sendiri. Bukan, bukan karena Alfred lebih gemuk, gendut atau apalah itu, tetapi yah memang begitu kenyataannya. Alfred lebih tinggi darinya, dan sekarang bukan Arthur yang melindunginya, justru Alfred yang berbalik melindunginya. Wajar saja jika mereka dijuluki 'Homo' oleh rekan sejawatnya karena kedekatan mereka. Maka, sekalian saja menjadi homoseksual, apa susahnya.

.

Siiiing—

Sepi. Sunyi tanpa ada ocehan, tawa gelak maupun sekedar ucapan narsis dari seorang Alfred.

Ah, kenapa Alfred lagi?

Di bawah teduhnya pepohonan hias nan rindang yang memayungi halaman depan kediaman Kirkland tersebut, adik kesayangan Allisator Kirkland itu termenung, memandang langit biru.

Srek—

Samar, ada suara semak yang mengganggu pendengarannya, seolah bergerak semakin dekat dengannya. Mungkin hanya para Fairy-nya atau Kelinci terbang miliknya.

.

"Mon chér i~ Kau di sini rupanya~"

Seorang tamu tak diundang menyusup wilayah pribadinya. Datang bersama mawar merah segar kesukaan Arthur yang menutupi tubuhnya, ralat, hanya menutupi 'anu-nya'.

Mata zamrud itu melotot.

"GYAAAAAAA!"

Suasana damai pun ricuh seketika.

.

.

.

.

"Nah, Arthur, jika Perancis-gila ini masih mengganggumu, panggil kakak ya?" Sebuah kedipan sebelah mata dan senyum manis berkedok mesum dari Allisator. Oh, kakak idaman. Bahagianya. Tapi... Tak perlu meraba-raba segala 'kan?

**Buagh**—

Manis ditelan, sepah dibuang.

Pukulan telak mengenai pemuda yang telah lama menetap di Scotlandia tersebut. Dihadiahkan langsung oleh sang adik sebagai tanda kasih sayang.

Sempat Arthur bersyukur atas kedatangan Allisator yang sebenarnya hanya sekedar melintas, membuatnya mempunyai partner untuk membantunya menghajar Francis Bonnefoy yang kini terkapar tak berdaya. Sepertinya ia telah tewas. Kombinasi duo-Kirkland-Brother memang tak boleh diremehkan.

"Go raibh maith agat, deartháir!" [1] Ujarnya seraya tersenyum manis. Rasanya menyenangkan bisa memberi pelajaran kakaknya.

"... Bocah hamburger itu menelpon,"

"Eh?"

Pemuda yang menyukai teh itu menoleh. Apa katanya?

Apa ia memukul Allisator terlalu keras?

"Alfred menelponmu,"

Entah mengapa, aura kelam menguar di sekeliling Allisator, seolah menerangkan ketidak-ikhlasan sang kakak tercinta.

Wajah Arthur pun merona. Ia pun berlari ke dalam rumahnya secepat mungkin, tanpa menghiraukan dua mayat segar yang masih tergeletak di halaman rumahnya itu.

.

.

.

.

Dengan gugup, Arthur segara mengangkat gagang telepon klasik tersebut. Berharap masih tersambung dengan Alfred yang notabene-nya super sibuk itu.

"H-halo! Alfred! Hei—"

"Hei, tenanglah, Arthie. Aku masih di sini kok,"

Dipanggil begitu, Arthur semakin merona sekaligus _doki-doki _dibuatnya.

"A-apa? Kenapa kau meneleponku?"

"Ehm, kakakmu itu sangat overprotective ya—?"

Suara tawa renyah terdengar dari seberang. Sepertinya Alfred telah di 'ceramahi' habis-habisan oleh kakak tertua Arthur itu.

"Ah, sudahlah. Ada hal penting yang harus kukatakan,"

Nada bicara Alfred terdengar serius.

"Aku..."

Arthur tak merespon, menunggu kelanjutannya.

"Aku minta maaf,"

Iris emerald sang Kirkland melebar.

"U-untuk apa?"

"Aku tak bisa selalu menemanimu, menjagamu dan menghiburmu. Maaf,"

Kenapa Alfred jadi seseorang yang puitis begini?

Arthur menggigit bibirnya, menahan cairan bening yang siap mengalir dari matanya.

"Tak masalah," ucapnya, berusaha untuk tegar.

"Arthur..."

"Y-ya?"

Jeda sesaat.

"I love you, for now, later, and tomorrow,"

Brugh—

Seakan tak lagi mampu menahan beban tubuhnya, Arthur jatuh terduduk. Airmatanya pun tumpah ruah.

"M-me too, Alfred,"

Berbeda dengan pernyataan yang sebelumnya, kali ini begitu terdengar lebih sakral, hanya mereka berdua yang tahu dan menjadi kenangan terindah, mungkin.

"Makanya, aku ingin mengatakan ini padamu,"

"Eh?"

Nada bicara si Amerika kembali ceria. Sepertinya ia tengah mengunyah sesuatu di sela-sela percakapannya.

"Aku—munch—tak bisa mengunjungimu—munch—munch—bulan depan,"

Alis tebal si British naik sebelah. Agak risih juga mendengar omongan yang diselingi kunyahan itu.

"Jadi?"

"Munch—aku—munch—munch—spluurrp—"

Kali ini dengan milkshake. Ucapannya makin tak jelas. Arthur semakin kesal dibuatnya.

Tak lama kemudian, suara orang yang sedang makan pun menghilang.

"Aku hanya bisa datang tahun depan. Oke itu saja, bye, darling,"

.

.

.

.

.

"DIE YOU, GIT BLOODY HELL!"

Hari yang indah pun ditutup dengan kata-kata yang indah pula.

.

.

.

.

**End?**

**Note : "**Go raibh maith agat, deartháir!", Irish ; Terima kasih, kak!

A/N :

Orzz... APA YANG TELAH KUBUAT?! w(OAO)w

Uhm, Hai semua! Ada yang bertahan hingga akhir? Atau Menghilang begitu saja tanpa jejak? Ah sudahlah.

Ada yang berkenan untuk saran dan kritik? Koreksi pun boleh ^^

Mind to Review? *blink*


End file.
